


Take me away, into the night

by poehlerbear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poehlerbear/pseuds/poehlerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Why didn’t you tell me about Lily?’</p>
<p>‘Why is it any of your business? It’s not like we talk about these things anyway, Regina, and even if I did want to bring up my bisexuality, what makes you think that the former evil queen of a conservative fairytale realm would be a prime candidate for Agony Aunt?’ Emma bit out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me away, into the night

'Take me away, into the night  
Out of the hum of the street lights and into a forest  
I'll do whatever you say to me in the dark'

Daughter, Candles

 

The car squealed to a halt, swerving across the deserted road. In the darkness of the small hours she had barely spotted the deer as it bounded in front of them. Beside her, Regina tutted in resigned disapproval. This was the first Emma had heard from the other woman for miles, and at the familiar sound some of the tension between them began to dissipate. Emma let loose a shaky laugh and drew up on the hard shoulder. Elated by the whole avoiding-death-thing, she grasped the bull by its horns.

‘For God’s sake, what is eating you?’

A long pause, and then: ‘Why didn’t you tell me about her?’

Ah, crap. From one near-death experience to another. The lack of sleep, the hours of driving, and that encounter with Lily had drained her and all of a sudden she could not bring herself to care. She couldn’t care that Lily was once again miles behind her and shrinking back into another life. She couldn’t care about the insinuations that she had made. And above all, she couldn’t bear to care about the chasm of difference growing between her and her son’s other mother, threatening to pull the ground from beneath them for the hundredth time.

‘Why is it any of your business? It’s not like we talk about these things anyway, Regina, and even if I did want to bring up my bisexuality, what makes you think that the former evil queen of a conservative fairytale realm would be a prime candidate for Agony Aunt?’ Emma bit out.

Regina’s heart sank for a moment, but only for a moment. She’d been attempting to hold in her bewilderment since the afternoon, and the obscure sense of betrayal she’d felt when she’d seen them _together_ and finally understood that she wasn’t alone at all. She’d sat and stared into the rearview mirror and wondered what it was about her that had stopped a friend from reaching out; wondered too what it was that had made the sheriff step back in the closet and shut the door so firmly behind her. But the feelings had curdled as the day wore on and now she took savage pleasure in her swelling anger.

‘My dear, what on earth makes you think that you are so special – that you are the only - in our entire realm –’

Or at least she meant to. To her horror Regina found herself seized by gasping sobs as the loneliness of the past decades overwhelmed her. A beat, then her hand was being squeezed, and she was pulled into an embrace, and _I’m sorry_ was being whispered over them like a mantra.

 

 

They sat like that until the dull ache in the brunette’s sides turned into the sharp of pins and needles, and she reluctantly drew back.

Emma slumped in her seat, staring blankly out at the now-total darkness that surrounded them. Memories of half-understood interactions were solidifying in the gloom, and what she really wanted was to talk about this, now, but she had no idea where to begin, and what she really _needed_ was…

She switched on the internal lights, blotting out the outside world and highlighting tear tracks down Regina’s cheeks. Even with makeup trailed over her she lived up to her name. Her face scrunched up at the unexpected brightness in that way which never failed to make Emma smile. Eyes darting over, she caught the look and reflexively grinned back. And then two heads were dipping forwards, and mouth met mouth. For a moment all there was was warmth, and a magnetism that drew Emma’s fingers to touch Regina’s face.

When fingertips brushed half-dry tears, the younger woman hesitated; ‘Are you sure this is what you want?’

‘Oh Emma’ amusement filled Regina’s voice. ‘You really are unbelievably stupid’.

Regina brought slender fingers down, slid her mouth over them one by one, stopped to kiss the inside of a wrist, to trace a tattooed flower with her tongue. The other woman felt her arms grow heavy with the attention, sluggishly curled herself back in, and met an open mouth with hers.

 

 

Their doors slammed behind them as they headed for the back seat. In the time it took for Emma to take a steadying breath and clamber in, Regina had already arranged herself so that she reclined, legs spread as far as her skirt would allow. Emma held herself up with one arm and allowed the other to trail over the brunette’s torso, reaching down to cup her lower back and untuck her shirt, then smoothing over silky skin. She felt her own pulse rise in response to the other woman’s shudders, and acted on the sudden urge to press her face into cleavage.

Tucked safely into dark warmth, Emma slipped into an ocean of sounds; the rush of blood through her ears, the rustle of clothing, their quiet pants. She suctioned at sensitive skin and added the gentle noise of puckering lips.

Regina’s hands scrabbled at her back and through her hair, pulling the form hovering above her even closer, drawing heat and weight over her like a shield. Emma’s nervous fumbling at her buttons had excited her even more; the shyness of the other woman’s desire made it more precious. Smiling in anticipation of the reaction she would elicit, she reached to slowly open her shirt.

Emma took a moment to appreciate how Regina’s undone blouse revealed a lacy bra, an image that had previously featured strongly in her fantasies. Then her hand was covering taut stomach muscles that jumped at the contact, and she was disbelievingly rubbing over raised nipples. This point of connection had the brunette arching and moaning beneath her in a way that sent her world spinning. Space telescoped, and Emma felt herself to be far away and too close at the same time.

The blonde’s arm was shaking from a combination of muscle strain and lust. As she sat up to relieve the pressure, the brunette took the opportunity to free herself from her restrictive clothing. Emma’s eyes followed the skirt as it slid down Regina’s legs, pupils dilating at the sight of plain black stockings. She leant forward again to run her palm down Regina’s calf, over a bony knee, and to slide a finger under the elastic clinging to inner thigh. Their eyes met for the first time since the start of their encounter, and each woman watched the other blush and beam at the same time. Biting her lip, Emma made a conscious effort to slow down and allow the other woman some control. Leaning back into the passenger seat, she lifted a foot into her lap and traced the outlines beneath sheer material.

Accepting the lead, Regina swung herself to sit in the younger woman’s lap. She was shivering from the cold and emotion, and Emma felt a burst of protectiveness and affection. She wriggled out of her red jacket, and helped her partner to shrug it on. The combination of leather and lingerie was doing strange things to her, and Emma unscientifically had an image of her ovaries jumping within her.

Regina’s hips twitched and ground down on denim as warm hands travelled up her thighs and lingered over the erogenous zone just below the curve of her buttock. As Emma’s attention focused on this area, Regina found herself jerking backwards and forwards, head tilted back and mouth hanging slightly open.

Emma found herself drawn back to those perfect lips. She pulled at them with her own for a moment, listening with great satisfaction to the inhuman noises that flowed from them when she stopped. She traced Regina’s mouth before carefully sliding her thumb in, cupping a cheek with the rest of her hand. Heat travelled through her body as she felt a moist tongue slide over the digit. The combination of mussed hair, lidded eyes, long neck and above all that mouth surrounding her was altogether too much.

The fingers of her other hand moved lace to one side, and slid through damp curls to the source of the wetness. Emma found a delicate nub nestled between folds of flesh, and began to circle it. The slick click of Regina’s labia rose through the air along with her scent, and the brunette lurched to lean on Emma’s shoulders. Her grip brought muscle and tendon into relief along her forearms, which Emma gazed at admiringly even as the other woman’s eyes lost focus. Her legs spread further apart, and her hips bore down harder.

Emma took the hint. Very slowly, she pushed in to Regina’s tight heat. Hardly moving at first, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the sensation of being swallowed whole. She felt her world contract down to the pressure on her thighs, and the intimacy of being held within another person. Then she began to twist her finger upwards, finding a rougher patch on the inner wall before her. Regina’s responses were becoming louder and more drawn out, and then she felt the other woman’s hand join her beneath the lace to frantically rub herself, hips moving in small but quick thrusts until they juddered to a halt.

 

 

When she came back to herself, Regina found one of Emma’s arms curled tenderly around her back. She realised with a smile that Emma still had not withdrawn from inside of her. Nervous eyes were regarding her again, and she impulsively drew the other woman in for a kiss before pushing her down with a chuckle, to nestle back into cleavage. After a moment of resting her cheekbone on golden hair, she raised herself off of Emma to sit beside her instead.

‘Your turn, my dear’.

To her surprise, Emma found that she didn’t want to. A burst of sentiment saw the two of them making sweet, slow love in her own double bed at home – or maybe Regina’s – was there a difference?– not more fumblings in a car. This scenario may have been different for Regina, but for Emma the commitment of an actual bed, and familiar surroundings, was far from usual.

She reached to click off the internal light again. Her attempts to explain had been, as always, less than articulate. But as she tucked her arm around her partner, she got the feeling that Regina understood.

 

 

Head nodding with drowsiness, Regina was gripped with a sudden urgency. ‘Stay awake!’ she hissed, shaking the other women. She had a feeling that she couldn’t quite put into words, that if they fell asleep now they would lose each other, that they would wake to stiff necks and sticky fingers and next morning regret, and that it would be over. But if she could just make it through the night –if she and Emma could make it through those cold-bitten hours, then they would see the truth of their happy ending branded onto the morning mist by the dawning sun.


End file.
